


I Waited So Long

by pseu_do_nym



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Blow Jobs, Dating, Embarrassment, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseu_do_nym/pseuds/pseu_do_nym
Summary: The beginning of Alec & Magnus's sexual relationship. Graphic content, but with purpose. Not fluffy because, well, Alec is not a 'warm and fuzzy' kinda guy.





	1. Alec's Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hood](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/234683) by Perfume Genius. 



> This will be multiple chapters, alternating between Alec and Magnus's point of view. Combines details from the books and the television show. Physical description of Alec and Magnus matches the show because I love Harry and Matt. 
> 
> I'll update regularly as all the chapters are already written in my head.

……………………………………………………….  
This was it. Today was the day. Alec was ready. He’d been thinking about it non-stop for the past week. Ever since Magnus had…well…Alec felt heat seep into his face just thinking about it. In the month since they officially began dating, their physical relationship had escalated rather quickly. Alec often felt like a horny teenager, unable to control his need for Magnus. Luckily, Magnus happily obliged, often thanking the Angels as he affectionately kissed the Nephilim’s stamina ruin. After their date on Saturday night, Alec had joined Magnus at his apartment as he had many times before. And, as they had many times before, the evening ended with them naked, panting, and groping one another in Magnus’s bed. 

Alec’s thoughts drifted and his cheeks reddened remembering how he had pushed his head back into the pillows with his eyes clenched shut and his fists gripping the sheets as Magnus blessed him with a mind altering blow job. He could feel Magnus’s hands stroking his thighs as his mouth did glorious things to his cock. Gently, Magnus pushed his thighs further apart as he began to lick and suck on his testicles. Alec was pretty sure he had stopped breathing at this point. Maybe that’s why his brain didn’t figure out what was about to happen until after Magnus has spread his ass cheeks with his hands and began lapping at his hole. 

That was new. 

Alec’s eyes had flown open. His jaw slackened and from somewhere deep inside his soul he released a moan so guttural he couldn’t be sure it was real. He had read about this; had read that it felt amazing. But had never had the courage to try it, or to ask Magnus for it. They hadn’t even talked about it, and Magnus insisted they talk about everything. But in that instant, Alec didn’t have the capacity to think about such things. Within moments of feeling Magnus’s hot, wet tongue teasing his tight ring of muscle and pushing against his entrance he erupted with the most intense orgasm of his life. His entire upper body rose off the bed and he felt cum shoot out of him in violent bursts hitting his chest, his neck, and his chin. His ears rang and his throat was raw from moaning and yelling his boyfriend’s name repeatedly before he came. 

Afterwards, Magnus had asked if it had been okay, and Alec could only nod and wrap his arms around him, pulling him close. It wasn’t mentioned again. 

Now it had been almost seven days since they’d seen one another and Alec had been able to think about nothing else. He’d jerked off every night, and sometimes during his morning shower, in an attempt to recreate the sensation, but failing miserably. This had been the first time he and Magnus has explored any type of anal activity in the bedroom. Alec had been a bit nervous about it and Magnus had been patient and understanding. Alec knew Magnus was the one he wanted to lose his virginity to, but the logistics of making that happen were intimidating. Alec had no idea what he was doing and every time he considered it, he chickened out. But now…Now Alec was ready. He wanted nothing more than to feel Magnus’s touch again. Now that he knew how good it could feel, he fantasized about it all day and dreamed about it at night. 

So, standing outside Magnus’s apartment door, Alec took a deep breath and knocked. This was it. Today was the day. He was finally ready to cash-in his V-card. He heard foot steps, watched as the door opened, and gazed into Magnus’s dark brown eyes as he greeted him with a warm smile. He stepped into the apartment, closing the door behind him and Magnus put a hand on his arm and kissed him sweetly. He heard Magnus ask him if he would like a drink, but he found himself unable to respond. Instead, he just stood there, his mouth slightly agape, staring at his boyfriend. Alec couldn’t help but think that he most likely resembled a cod fish. 

With a look of mild confusion, Magnus tilted his head to one side, and asked, “Alexander? Is everything alright?” 

“I want to have sex. With you. Tonight.” Alec blurted this out much louder than he’d intended. A wave of embarrassment washed over him as he continued to stand awkwardly in the entrance way. At least if Magnus didn’t respond favorably he was close to the door for an escape. 

Alec should not have been surprised by the look of complete and utter shock on Magnus’s face. Frozen in place, he appeared to be attempting to reply but instead just kept opening and closing his mouth without forming any words. The longer Magnus remained silent, the more flustered Alec became. Maybe he’d been wrong in thinking this is what Magnus wanted. In an attempt to protect himself from a humiliating rejection, Alec crossed his arms over his chest and took a step back. 

After what felt like an eternity, Magnus finally exhaled deeply and in a low, tender voice said, “Alexander. This is so…unexpected. Not unwelcome, just…unexpected. May I ask what brought this on?”

Alec’s gaze drifted to the floor in front of him. The fire in his cheeks became unbearably hot. He hadn’t thought this far ahead. He was not prepared to tell Magnus what had been consuming his thoughts. How just thinking about Magnus touching him there, again, made his breath catch and his groin throb. 

Magnus must have sensed that Alec was not yet ready to explain his proclamation because he reached forward, took Alec’s hand in his and quietly led him to the living room. He smiled at the Shadowhunter, suggesting he take a seat while he fixed them both a drink. Alec sat on the sofa, put his elbows on his knees and stared at his hands. He knew Magnus was going to want to talk about this. He always insisted they talk about things first. Alec wondered if it was actually possible to die of embarrassment. 

“So,” Magnus began, as he joined Alec on the couch and placed their drinks on the table in front of them. “I can see that you’re uncomfortable, but this is kind of a big deal, so I think it’s important that we talk about it.” 

Alec sighed and looked up at his boyfriend. “I know,” he replied, noting that his heart was pounding in his chest.

“How do you know you’re ready?” Magnus asked him curiously. “Why now?”

“Because…because I want this. With you.” Alec stammered. “I…I can’t stop…can’t stop thinking about... Doing it. With you.” Alec was staring at his hands again. 

“When did you decide this? How long have you known?” 

Magnus’s questions made sense. He wasn’t asking him anything he shouldn’t be asking. But Alec mind started to race. Oh God, he thought. Should he tell the truth? He never lied to Magnus. He prided himself on his bluntness and his honesty. But if he told him, he’d know.

“Uh…for the past week…or so,” Alec mumbled, partially hoping Magnus wouldn’t hear him. 

“Okay,” Magnus replied, nodding his head. “So you’ve had some time to think about it.”

If he only knew how much he’d thought about it. Alec dared to glance up at his boyfriend. Magnus was gazing at him, with a loving smile on his face. Not a knowing grin, as Alec had expected. Maybe Magnus wasn’t making the connection between last Saturday’s events and Alec’s current desires. Alec smiled back, a slight weight lifting off of him. Magnus shifted closer to Alec and put a hand on his thigh. “Alexander, I also want this. Very much. But I wanted to wait until you were ready. I never wanted you to feel pressured. You know that, right?”

Alec nodded and Magnus continued, 

“And I know you get embarrassed by these conversations, but I think we need to be somewhat candid because,” Magnus paused before continuing with an anxious chuckle, “to be perfectly honest, this might be your first time, but it’s been a long time since I’ve been with anyone, and even longer since I’ve been with a man and I want to make sure this is an experience we both enjoy.” 

Alec hadn’t even considered that Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, a man reputed to be a 400-year old Lothario, would be nervous about having sex with an inexperience, virginal Shadowhunter. Filled with a surge of affection, Alec placed his hand over Magnus’s and gave it a squeeze. 

“I know we haven’t ventured much into that area in the bedroom, but I’m sure you’re aware of the importance of lubrication.” The tone of Magnus’s voice was changing from serious to playful. Alec blushed. “I can show you how to best use it. I’ll walk you through it, step by step…show you how to prepare me so it doesn’t hurt as much…,” Magnus continued with a twinkle in his eye. 

Alec’s mind tweaked as he processed Magnus’s words.

“Wait…what?” Alec said, his eyebrows coming together in a frown. 

“Alexander, surely you realize it can hurt? But don’t worry, I will show you how to prep me and go slow to make sure…” Magnus was abruptly cut off when Alec practically shouted, 

“No!” He began shaking his head fiercely. “No. Magnus. I don’t want to…I mean, I want you to…” He was mortified and couldn’t find his words. He hadn’t even CONSIDERED what Magnus was suggesting. How had he been so stupid? Of course there was a 50% chance that is exactly what Magnus would think he meant when he said he wanted to have sex. And now he had to say, aloud, that he…what? He didn’t even know the proper terminology. He’d never felt so naïve in his life. There were no longer words coming out of his mouth but his hands were flailing nonsensically in front of him as he struggled to clarify his intent. 

“I…I want…” He might actually start hyperventilating. Maybe Magnus was right. Maybe he wasn’t ready for this. 

“What do you want, Alexander?” Magnus asked softly. 

“I want to feel you inside me.” He had said it so quickly he wasn’t even sure it was comprehensible. But Magnus’s reaction told him otherwise. For the second time in the span of ten minutes Magnus had trouble hiding the shock on his face. But this time the surprise faded quickly and was replaced with a wide, slightly mischievous, and knowing grin. 

“Is this because of what I did to you on Saturday night?” Magnus teased. That was the final straw – Alec was going to die of embarrassment. 

“Yes.” He replied, burying his face in his hands. 

“Oh Alexander,” Magnus practically purred. “I knew you enjoyed it, but I had no idea…” He intentionally let his sentence drift off. 

Alec dropped his hands, took a deep breath, and bravely looked Magnus in the eyes. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it,” he confessed. 

Instead of responding, Magnus stood up, walked in front of Alec, and climbed into his lap, straddling his hips. Instinctively, Alec grabbed him by the waist, pulling him closer. Alec ran his hands along Magnus’s strong thighs and looked up at his boyfriend who towered over him in this position. Magnus stared down at him hungrily. And Alec loved it. 

Magnus delicately ran his fingers through the front of Alec’s hair, grazing his forehead, his left temple, and finally his ear. Alec shivered. Magnus’s eyes followed his fingers as they continued down to Alec’s neck, softly tracing his deflect ruin. Alec was mesmerized by the look on Magnus’s face and the lightness of his touch. He was so turned on he didn’t even try to control the swell that was quickly filling his pants and he found himself grabbing Magnus by the ass in an attempt to close the very little space that still existed between them. 

When their eyes met, Alec was thrilled to see that Magnus’s glamour had fallen and his pupils were blown wide. When he looked at him like this, Magnus made Alec feel wanted in a way he never thought possible. Unable to resist, he grabbed the back of Magnus’s neck and pulled him down for a hard, hot kiss. 

After only a moment, Magnus broke the kiss, his pupils now narrowed. He smiled at Alec and breathily reminded him that their conversation was not over. 

“How am I supposed to concentrate with you pressed up against me like this?” Alec whispered.

“I can move if you want?” Magnus suggested.

“No.” Alec tightly gripped Magnus’s hips, making it clear that was not an option.

Magnus laughed but made no attempt to escape. He began tracing the shape on Alec’s neck again, continuing their discussion as if there had been no interruption. “I’m flattered I was able to make you feel so good, Alexander, but it’s a big leap from a rim job to intercourse.” Magnus was able to say these words with such ease, such comfort. Alec had no idea how he did it. 

“I…I know,” Alec stammered. “But it’s what I want. I trust you, Magnus, and I want this. I want you to be the one…the one I give my virginity to.” He took a deep breath. “What you did, on Saturday, felt a-maze-ing. I had no idea it could feel like that.” He reddened again, remembering. “And I feel like that’s only the beginning. I’m not stupid. I know it’s going to hurt but…I know you’ll be gentle with me and that the pleasure will make the pain worth it. Right?” 

“Right.” 

Magnus replied with no hesitation. Alec could feel him watching closely as he spilled his innermost thoughts and feelings. The Warlock disentangled himself from his place on Alec’s lap, took his hand, and steered him towards the bedroom.  
…………………………………………………………………


	2. Magnus's Excitement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first time, from Magnus's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and the comments. Hope this doesn't disappoint.

…………………………………………………………………

Magnus was glad Alec was behind him as they walked into the bedroom. That way he couldn’t see the big goofy grin that was plastered across his face. Teasing Alec with a rim job the previous weekend had been a spur of the moment decision, one he wasn’t sure would be well received. They hadn’t really talked about ass play and Magnus had the impression it just wasn’t something Alec was ready for. His response to the stimulation, however, had been immediate and explosive and Magnus had been pretty proud of himself. Regardless, he had not expected this. The look on Alec’s face when he confessed his desire…Magnus never wanted to forget it. A combination of lust, fragility, and determination. How could he possibly say no? 

Whenever he’d envisioned his first time with Alec he always assumed Alec would give and he would receive. In Magnus’s mind, it would be a less invasive and, quite honestly, less painful way for Alec to first experience intercourse. Magnus would be satisfied either way; it was the level of intimacy he craved. In the last several weeks they had explored almost every inch of each others bodies – touching and kissing and sucking and licking. Magnus had marked Alec and been marked in return. They’d spent hours covered in sweat and saliva, caressing each other, inducing spine tingling orgasms, fighting off sleep in order to spend even one more minute in each others embrace. This was the final step, the connection that Magnus had hoped for, had been dreaming about. He could barely contain his excitement. 

“Alexander,” Magnus crooned, turning to face his boyfriend. “After a long day of training and patrolling, why don’t you jump in the shower to get freshened up? I find the hand-held shower head particular affective in getting all my parts squeaky clean.” Magnus threw him a wink and knew that Alec had deciphered his poorly veiled hint. His face turned purple and he mumbled something incoherent as he dashed for the ensuite. “I won’t be disappointed if you use the Sandalwood shower gel!” Magnus called after him as he shut the door. 

Left alone, Magnus quickly glanced around his bedroom. Alec was not a romantic, so rose petals were out. Candles, however…with a flick of the wrist, dozens of lit candles appeared, strategically placed around the room. Perfect, Magnus thought. He drifted towards his nightstand and pulled open the bottom drawer. He was well stocked with the required supplies. He’d be lying if he pretended he hadn’t been preparing for this since their first date. He placed one bottle of standard lube on the stand. Best not to scare him away on the first go. “Keep it simple, Magnus,” he muttered to himself. A bottle of massage oil caught his eye. Alec was going to be nervous, Magnus knew. Which meant he was going to be tense. And tense muscles and anal sex did not go well together. A massage might be the perfect way to calm him down, loosen him up. Magnus placed the oil next to the lube and felt satisfied with his choices. 

Now, the bed. New sheets were going to be a must, but which ones. Silk? No…silk and oil were disastrous combination. Satin, maybe…but satin was slippery and Magnus had a vision of Alec sliding on the sheets, repeatedly bumping his head on the headboard. Total mood killer. That left cotton…a soft cotton…high thread count. Yes, that would be perfect. Magnus snapped his fingers and his current bedding was replaced with a beautiful set of cobalt blue Egyptian cotton sheets. They looked elegant but masculine, just like Alec. Magnus added a few extra pillows just in case and looked around to make sure he wasn’t forgetting anything.

Just as he heard the shower turning off Magnus realized he’d spent no time on himself. He was still in his day clothes. He quickly undressed, tossing his clothing into his closet. Looking in the full length mirror, he reconsidered this approach. While Alec had seen him naked many times, stepping into the bedroom to see Magnus’s naked body and semi-erect penis might be enough to cause Alec to reconsider. And Magnus did not want that. Oh no, he did not. He pulled on his favourite pair of black satin pajama bottoms and tied the draw-string low on his hips. He glanced in the mirror again. Yes, this would do. Magnus knew that Alec loved his broad shoulders, muscular arms, and tight stomach. He had told him so many times. Alec might have been built like a warrior, but Magnus was no slouch. 

“This…uh…this looks nice.” Magnus turned around to see Alec, his Alec, standing in the doorway with a white towel wrapped around his waist. Droplets of water still glistened on his shoulders and torso and he was running his fingers through his damp and unruly hair. He smiled sheepishly at Magnus, and Magnus’s heart melted. 

“I’m glad you like it,” Magnus replied softly. He watched as Alec glanced around the room, taking in his surroundings. He noticed the slightest of pauses when his gaze fell on the bottles on the nightstand. Alec’s eyes eventually made their way back to Magnus. Looking him over, Alec stated, very matter of factly, “You look hot.” 

Magnus couldn’t help but laugh. Alec was nothing if not blunt. Magnus walked over to him and placing his hands on his shoulders pulled him into a warm, loving kiss. Alexander’s lips were like heaven – full and soft – and kissing him still took Magnus’s breath away. Magnus felt Alec’s strong arms wrap around him and he knew that if he died right now, he would do so a happy man. Reluctantly, Magnus pulled away and slid his hands to the front of Alec’s towel, beginning to unwrap it. 

“I was thinking,” he began, “that I’d give you a massage. You know, to help you relax.” Alec nodded and allowed Magnus to remove his towel and toss it on the floor. Magnus ran his right hand down Alec’s lower back to his butt cheek and gave it a hard squeeze. Alec inhaled sharply, but said nothing. Magnus smirked and gave him a gentle shove towards the bed. 

“Lie on your stomach,” he instructed. Alec moved to obey but before lying down, he looked back at Magnus. “You should take off your pants,” he said quietly. “You wouldn’t want to get them covered in oil.”

Magnus couldn’t help but agree with such sound logic as he slipped out of his bottoms and crawled onto the bed next to Alec. The Shadowhunter had sprawled on his stomach with his arms tucked under his chin and was looking straight ahead. As Magnus lathered his hands with oil, he sat back on his heels and admired Alec’s body. It was as if Angel Raziel had come down from the Heavens and delicately carved each muscle, each curve out of Calacatta marble, his ruins cutting across his ivory skin like the veining of the beautiful stone. Starting at his shoulders, Magnus began kneading the muscle, working his way across his upper back, down his spine and sides. Alec groaned occasionally and Magnus could feel the tension fading. Magnus ran his hands over Alec’s lower back, admiring the way it dipped, covered in a light spattering of dark hair, towards his muscular buttocks. He pushed circles into the muscle with his thumbs before lowering his hands onto his firm ass and massaging both cheeks with his whole hands. He felt the muscles clench under this touch. 

“Relax, Alexander. Breath,” he whispered. 

The thought of Alec clenching like that around Magnus made the Warlock’s already swollen cock twitch. But that was a selfish thought because if Magnus couldn’t get Alec to relax, this wasn’t going to happen. He knew what he needed to do. As delicately as possible, Magnus climbed between Alec’s legs. He continued to massage his ass, but slowly and deliberately began rubbing his thumbs further and further into Alec’s crack. He sensed Alec’s breathing had become more rapid, but he made no sound or movement to stop him. Magnus’s hands were careful, but firm as he rubbed the oil between Alec’s cheeks, spreading them, and exposing his hole. Magnus could feel his own heartbeat drumming in his ears. He was too excited. He needed to calm down or he was going to cum just thinking about having sex with Alec and that would ruin everything. He took a deep breath and ran his thumb over Alec’s entrance, causing the Shadowhunter to clench again. 

“It’s okay, my Angel. I promise,” Magnus cooed. 

Unable to restrain himself, Magnus bent forward and using the flat surface of his tongue, licked Alec from the base of his scrotum to the dimple at the top of his crack. The response was instantaneous. 

“Fuuuuuuuuck Maaaaaaaaaaaagnuuuuuus,” Alec moaned, burying his face into a pillow and grinding his hips into the mattress before pushing his ass back into Magnus’s face looking for more. Magnus smiled. This was exactly the reaction he was looking for. Not wanting Alec to find friction with the mattress, Magnus grabbed him by the hips and pulled him back onto his knees, his upper body still pressed into the bed and his face buried in the pillow. Seeing his Nephilim spread out in front of him like this was almost more than Magnus could handle. He had to grip the base of his own cock to push back a threatening orgasm. Magnus’s mouth urgently found its way back to Alec’s hole, sucking and prodding, not nearly as gently as he had the first time. Alec’s moans were turning into shouts as he chanted his boyfriend’s name between cries to the Angels. 

It took everything in Magnus’s power to pull away from Alec. His urge to take Alec right here, right now, like this, was overwhelming. Push inside of him, pound against him…but this wasn’t how their first time should be. He released Alec’s hips and in a husky demanding voice said, “Roll over.” 

After taking a moment to collect himself, Alec clumsily rolled onto his back. His face, neck, and shoulders were flushed. His hair was a mess. And his dick was red and swollen. His chest was rising and falling rapidly and he had bite marks on his lower lip. 

“Oh Alexander, you look so incredibly sexy right now,” Magnus sighed as he climbed on top of his boyfriend and smothered him with kisses. “I’d rather you on your back if that’s okay with you” *kiss* “so I can look at you” *kiss* “and kiss you” *kiss* “and see your face when you cum.” *kiss* Magnus practically growled the last part. 

“O…okay,” Alec responded, still gasping. “I’d like that.” 

Magnus returned to his spot between Alec’s legs and motioned for Alec to lift his hips as Magnus slid a pillow under them. “This will help,” Magnus assured him. Alec just nodded. Spreading Alec’s thighs a little wider, Magnus reached for the bottle of lube on the nightstand and began applying it to the fingers on his right hand. He could see Alec watching his every move from under his impossibly long eyelashes. He’d never seen Alexander look so vulnerable. Magnus met his gaze and smiled while rubbed the lube between his fingers in an effort to warm it up. With his other hand he affectionately stroked Alec’s inner thigh trying to sooth his fears. Alec’s arms were splayed out to his sides and his hands were nervously gripping and releasing the bedsheets. Magnus reached for Alec’s hand and guided it to his own erection, gesturing for him to start stroking himself. 

“Just slowly, gently. You don’t want to cum just yet, but it will be a nice distraction as you get accustomed to the feeling,” Magnus explained. 

Alec obeyed and a small moan escaped his lips. As if on cue, Magnus slid his hand down to Alec’s ass and began to circle his entrance with his index finger coating it in lube and applying a little pressure. Alec’s breath hitched but he didn’t clench. Magnus pushed the finger inside and felt the muscles tighten. Alec eyes were open wide and he was blinking rapidly. 

“Is this okay?” Magnus asked as he slowly thrust his finger in and out. 

“Yes. Yes. It feels good.” Alec was breathless. 

“Have you ever touched yourself like this before, Alexander?” Magnus asked. Alec flushed even redder and he shook his head. 

Magnus nodded, understanding. Before Magnus, the Shadowhunter had been so sexually oppressed he probably had never even considered pleasuring himself this way. My, how quickly things had changed. Magnus rotated his hand so his palm was facing upward and pushed in a little farther. With a slight bend at the knuckle, he probed around until he felt a small bump and gentle grazed it with the tip of his finger. Alec yelped, threw his head back and shut his eyes. He clenched, hard, around Magnus’s finger and sputtered “What…what was that?!” 

“That, my dear, was your prostate,” Magnus announced triumphantly. 

“Do it again.” Alec begged, glaring at Magnus with hunger in his eyes. 

“I will. Don’t worry.” With those words, Magnus’s middle finger joined his first inside of Alec and he felt his boyfriend flinch at the stretch. Magnus stopped moving, giving him time to adjust.

“Ooowww.” Alec moaned involuntarily. 

“Do you want me to stop?” 

“No. No. It’s not that bad. I just…it startled me.” Alec looked at him pleadingly. “You can start moving them again.”

Magnus continued to finger fuck Alec, occasionally brushing against his prostate, until the young man was writhing in pleasure. Having relaxed his muscles, Alec had started to pump his cock a little more aggressively and Magnus knew he was ready. He withdrew his fingers, earning a very loud protest from Alec until he saw Magnus covering himself in lube. Magnus was becoming more and more impatient as he ached for his own release. Fearing that his cock was still going to tear Alec apart even after all this preparation, Magnus reapplied an abundance of lube to Alec’s ass before wiping his hands off on the sheets. Alec had stopped stroking and was now gripping himself and staring at Magnus as if unable to move. Magnus was pretty sure he was holding his breath. 

As Magnus began positioning himself he looked at Alec’s legs, trying to decide what to do with them. Why did his boyfriend have to be so tall? His legs were like tree trunks and Alec wasn’t exactly flexible, so putting them on his shoulders didn’t seem like the most viable option. He pushed on Alec’s knees, forcing them upwards and out to the side. Once Magnus was inside him, he would encourage Alec to wrap his legs around him. Alec was spread wide open in front of him and Magnus could feel him trembling. Swallowing his own nerves, Magnus grasped his cock and placed the tip against Alec’s entrance, knowing that no matter what he did, this was really going to hurt. 

Wanting to see Alec’s reaction, Magnus stared into his hazel eyes, watching for any indication that Alec wanted him to stop, though Magnus was sure he’d combust if he needed to pull back now. As he pushed inside of him, Magnus was overwhelmed with pleasure. He did not remember it feeling THIS GOOD. Alec was so goddam tight. Alec’s face, however, was contorted in pain. He was biting his bottom lip and taking loud, shallow breathes. Much to Magnus’s surprise, however, Alec whimpered, “Don’t stop. By the Angel don’t stop.” 

With that, Magnus pushed all the way in until his pelvis was pushed up against Alec’s ass. He thought his brain was going to explode. Leaning forward he guided Alec’s legs around his hips and placed his hands on either side of Alec’s head. Trying not to shift his weight too much, he pressed a kiss to Alec’s neck and whispered in his ear, “Tell me when you’re ready for me to move.” 

After a few moments, Magnus could feel Alec’s muscles relaxing, which in all honesty did nothing to relieve the incredible sensation of the tightness around Magnus’s cock. Alec’s breathes became less shallow, he placed his hands on Magnus’s back and kissed his mouth, nodding his head. Without breaking eye contact, Magnus slowly withdrew half way before pushing gently back in. And then he did it again. And again. Each time pulling out a bit further and pushing in a bit harder. Desperately trying to ignore his own pleasure for the sake of Alec’s, Magnus passionately sucked on his neck, collar bone, nipples. He wanted to kiss him but Alec’s breathing had become so erratic and his moaning so loud that Magnus didn’t think it was possible. 

Magnus could feel Alec’s cock rubbing against his stomach every time he thrust into him. He wondered how close Alec was. Magnus wanted to go harder. Faster. He wanted to adjust the angle so he could hit Alec’s prostate and show him the true meaning of pleasure. Without pulling out, Magnus pushed himself to his knees. Wrapping his arms under Alec’s thighs he grabbed him by the hips and with the help of his upper body began fucking Alec hard, angling his thrusts upward. Alec cried out. All Magnus could decipher was “Yes! Yes! Yes!” as he watched Alec grabbed himself and begin eagerly pumping, his head thrown back, his entire body vibrating. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Alec. He couldn’t have imagined this in his most vivid fantasies. Watching his Angel, his Warrior, unravel in front of him was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. 

Magnus was close...so close. He wasn’t going to be able to keep up this pace much longer. He was panting and could feel the sting of sweat falling in his eyes. He needed Alec to finish. Damn his stamina ruin. 

“Cum for me Alexander,” he grunted, his voice primal, his cat eyes wild. 

At the sound of his voice, Alec’s eyes flew open, staring at Magnus. “I’m going to cum. Fuck yes,” he wailed. Magnus felt Alec’s hole become impossibly tighter as his entire body began to spasm and he came all over his own hand, stomach, and chest. Finally giving in to his need, Magnus gave one last thrust before screaming out Alexander’s name and pushing so hard into him as he released his load that he shoved him into the headboard. Alec didn’t seem to notice because he was still stroking himself as if riding a never ending orgasm. Magnus placed his hand on top of Alec’s to stop him and collapsed, his head landing on Alec’s chest. Alec was covered in sweat and cum and Magnus could hear his heart pounding unnaturally hard. Magnus was struggling to recover his breath. He thought that he might have burst a blood vessel or something and his eyes were wet with tears. His arms and his legs were throbbing from the exertion and his ass muscles were cramping. He was horribly out of shape, he realized. More importantly, he was still rock hard and buried deep inside Alec. 

As gingerly as possible he pulled out. Alec barely moved. He could feel that he was sticky and wet, covered in lube and cum and…stuff. Sex was a messy practice. He knew Alec would be embarrassed so with a little magic he cleaned up the evidence and pulled the sheet up over their lower bodies. Feeling the need to relocate, he left a soft kiss on Alec’s chest and rolled off to the side. He gazed at Alec, wanting to speak but unsure what to say. Alec was staring at the ceiling, still catching his breath. Magnus could see the tracks of a few tears that had fallen from his eyes and rolled down the side of his face taking up residence in his ear. Magnus nudged closer, put his hand on his Angel’s forearm, and began tracing ruins with his fingers. Finally, Alec turned to look at him. Magnus’s heart was in his throat. He wasn’t sure…but he thought, maybe, just maybe, he saw something that looked like love in Alec’s eyes. 

“Thank you,” he whispered, his eyes searching Magnus’s face, for what, Magnus’s wasn’t quite sure. 

“You are most welcome,” Magnus replied. “Are you okay?” Three simple words that held so much meaning. 

“Yeah,” Alec shifted his weight slightly and winced. “I, uh, think I’m going to be a little sore tomorrow.” He chuckled softly. 

“Sorry.” Magnus frowned, regretting having been so rough with Alec. 

“No, don’t be sorry,” Alec said quickly, with a blush. “Magnus, it was incredible.” 

“Really? Was it what you expected? What you hoped for? When you came here tonight?” 

“Better.” 

Alec turned back to the ceiling and closed his eyes. “Magnus?” he whispered. “Did it feel good for you?”

“Alec! How can you even ask that? Couldn’t you tell? You basically had me in a frenzy!” Magnus playfully punched his shoulder.

A wide, toothy grin broke out on Alec’s face as he rolled to lay on his side facing Magnus. “Yeah, you definitely seemed to be enjoying yourself.” 

“So much so that I’m already thinking about next time,” Magnus teased. 

Alec’s grin faltered as he shifted his weight again and grimaced. “I hate to disappoint you, but I think we’re going to have to wait a little while for that. It’s quite possible that I’m not going to be able to sit down for the next week.” 

“Well,” Magnus said, his heart back in his throat, “I’ve waited 400 years for you, Alexander. What’s another week?” 

…………………………………………………………………


	3. Alec’s Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus confesses something to Alec. 
> 
> Alec has flashbacks of their activities since their first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. It took a while because life happens. 
> 
> Chapter Four isn't too far behind.

…………………………………………………………………  
Lazy Sundays were Alec’s favorite. He could escape the Institute and the stress of his job for just a few hours. Things had been quiet in the Shadow World since Valentine’s defeat and as he lounged on Magnus’s sofa re-reading Mary Shelley’s Frankenstein for the umpteenth time, he smiled at the domesticity of it all. His head was propped up in Magnus’s lap, who was absentmindedly twirling pieces of Alec’s dark hair between his fingers. One of Magnus’s bizarre mundane television shows – who were these Kardashian people anyway? – was playing in the background but Alec was pretty sure Magnus wasn’t actually paying attention to it. 

Alec was thoroughly engrossed in his novel when Magnus spoke. 

“Alexander?” he said quietly. 

“Mmm?” Alec grunted, without taking his eyes of the page. 

“There’s something I want to talk to you about.” Magnus had stopped twirling and was now looking down at Alec. 

Alec stopped reading, but did not looked up. Instead, he felt his heart skip a beat. It was never good when someone said that, right? He had memories of his parents calling him into their office to deliver a well rehearsed lecture, or Jace scolding him for putting his leather jacket in the washing machine. Alec’s mind raced, quickly analysing every conversation he and Magnus had in the past week. Had he done or said something wrong? Was Magnus upset with him? He didn’t seem upset, but he was much more adept at managing his emotions than Alec was and Alec was horrible at reading people. Alec slowly closed his book and sat up, placing it on the table. Anticipating the worst, he turned to face Magnus. 

“Uh…is some…is something wrong?” Alec asked, not sure he wanted to hear the answer. 

“Quite the opposite, my dear,” Magnus replied, reaching out and taking Alec’s hand. “I’ve just had something on my mind lately and wanted to share it with you because I think it’s important that you know.” 

“The last few weeks,” Magnus continued, “since we’ve started having sex, have been amazing.” 

Alec felt the heat in his face instantly and from the slight smile that teased the corners of Magnus’s mouth he knew his cheeks must have turned beet red. Seriously, when would the blushing ever stop? By the Angel, he was a grown man! 

“I’ve enjoyed every moment.” Magnus whispered, breaking eye contact momentarily, glancing down at their joined hands.

“Me too,” Alec replied shyly. And he had. Sex with Magnus was…well, it was like nothing Alec had ever experienced before. He hadn’t really let himself think about sex before Magnus. He had never intended on letting anyone know he was gay, and he had no intention of having sex with women, so he just assumed he’d live and die a celibate man and he’d accepted that. He wouldn’t miss what he never had. But now…

Alec had recovered from the pain of their first time much faster than he’d expected and within a few days found himself panting and moaning under Magnus’s sweaty chiselled body once more, begging him to fuck him harder and faster. And then there was the morning shower that took a naughty turn when Magnus used his favorite body wash to slick up his fingers and slide them into Alec’s ass. After what felt like an hour of sloppy kisses and futile hand jobs, Magnus had dragged him out of the shower and bent him over the bathroom vanity. They hadn’t done it like this before and Alec had felt both nervous and excited as he spread his legs for Magnus and tried to comfortably position his upper body on the hard surface. It wasn’t until he heard Magnus shuffling around in one of the drawers for a bottle of lube that Alec had looked up and realized he was staring straight into the mirror. He could see Magnus standing behind him, still soaking wet from the shower. His raven black hair was plastered to his head, random strands hanging over his forehead and into his eyes. His face was free of all makeup and glitter. Water droplets covered his smooth torso, running down his broad shoulders, his strong arms, his sculpted chest. Alec had never seen his boyfriend look more masculine or so sexy. When Magnus looked up, their eyes locked in the mirror. Without breaking the gaze, Magnus grabbed him by the hips and in one swift, smooth motion, shoved himself inside of Alec. Alec felt his mouth fall open, and heard the groan escape the back of his throat, but he refused to look away. There was something so incredibly erotic about what they were doing Alec didn’t dare to blink in case he missed even a second of it. As Magnus pounded into him, Alec felt his own hard cock bouncing between his stomach and the vanity. He found himself clutching for something, anything, to hold onto to ground himself and ended up gripping the water faucet. He watched Magnus’s muscles moving and tightening as he pulled Alec towards him and pushed himself into him. Magnus was biting his bottom lip, grunting and moaning. In that instant, Alec knew he wasn’t going to last very long. The thought had barely crossed his mind when his orgasm hit him with a blinding force and he felt cum shooting from his pulsing cock, completely untouched. He had thrown his head back and was so wrapped up in the sensation he didn’t even notice that he had pulled the hot water tap clean off the sink. He heard Magnus shouting something in a language he didn’t understand and felt him slip his arms around his waist as he gave a last few hard thrusts before collapsing against him. When they finally straightened up, Alec was still clutching the tap in his hand and there was cum all over the front of the vanity and his stomach and running down his legs. Without saying a word, Magnus had led him back into the shower and gently cleaned him while peppering him with soft, affectionate kisses. Alec knew he’d be fantasizing about what they’d just done for the rest of his life. 

“Alexander?” Magnus was tugging at Alec’s hand to get his attention. Alec had been lost in his thoughts for an embarrassingly long time, he realized. “Should I even ask what you were thinking about?” Magnus teased. 

“Oh, um, yeah…the bathroom…last week…” Alec mumbled. 

“Mmmm,” Magnus grinned. “That was…especially exhilarating.” 

He continued, “Which brings me to what I wanted to talk to you about. I want you to know that I thoroughly enjoy what we have been doing, and I know how much pleasure you get when I top for you.” Alec blushed again. He had only recently learned the meaning of that word. Magnus had taught him after their first time when Alec had been awkwardly trying to describe what he liked and how and why. “And I will continue to do that for you as long as you desire it. However,” Magnus paused, touching Alec’s face, forcing him to look him in the eye as he spoke. “I want you to know that I really want to bottom for you too. Not today. Not tomorrow. Not even next week or next month if you’re not ready. But eventually. You should know that I really enjoy it too and I want you to have that experience.” 

Alec didn’t say anything for a moment. He just looked into Magnus’s eyes, his warm, beautiful eyes. He knew Magnus would not pressure him into anything he didn’t want to do, but he could also tell that Magnus really meant what he said. And Alec understood. He wanted to experience everything he possibly could with Magnus. Magnus never asked him for anything. He was completely selfless when it came to their physical relationship, always prioritizing Alec’s wants and desires over his own. Alec wanted to make Magnus feel good and he’d recently discovered that Magnus, too, enjoyed ass play. Alec had been exploring Magnus’s body one evening after dinner when he bravely slid his hand between his butt cheeks and began circling his entrance with one of his fingers. Alec was fascinated with how smooth Magnus was, even there. A benefit of being completely hairless, Alec had thought. The lube hadn’t been within reach and Alec hadn’t wanted to break contact, so he used his saliva to slick up his fingers and before he had time to second-guess himself he had slid his middle digit into Magnus. Magnus’s little puckered hole was so tight around Alec’s finger he couldn’t help but imagine what it would feel like wrapped around his cock. And it was a sensation he knew he eventually wanted to experience. Moving it in and out, he twisted and turned his finger until he thought he found the bundle of nerves he was looking for. Magnus confirmed his success by gasping in Alec’s ear and over the next several minutes the Warlock became completely unhinged as Alec held him close, finger fucking him, and milking his prostate. Magnus had alternated between bearing down on Alec’s finger and grinding against his leg, which eventually turned into full-fledged dry humping. Before long, Magnus was coming all over both of them and whimpering, his head buried in Alec’s chest. Alec had felt very proud of himself. 

“I want that too,” Alec finally replied. 

“But?” Magnus asked, knowing there was one.

“But…” Alec was fumbling, ashamed to admit what he was thinking. “I’m…nervous…scared, even.” Shadowhunters weren’t supposed to be scared of anything. 

“Talk to me, Alexander,” Magnus leaned over and pressed a light kiss to his forehead. 

“I’m nervous that I won’t do it right. You are so…good at it…you make me feel…well, you know how you make me feel. I have no idea what to do and what if I suck? What if it’s just a disaster? And…and…I’m scared I’ll hurt you. You knew how to prepare me and make it as painless as possible…” His voice trailed off as he started to feel panic in his heart. He wouldn’t be able to bear it if he hurt Magnus. His Magnus. The man who’d done everything for him. He closed his eyes and tried to push back the fear that was bubbling to the surface. 

“Oh my wonderful, sweet Alexander,” Magnus cooed as he placed his hands on the side of Alec’s face and kissed his mouth. “Look at me, Alexander. Just as I walked you through our first time many weeks ago, I’ll be there with you and for you this time too. I have no expectations of you, but no matter what it won’t be a disaster. You know why? Because it is you and it is me and regardless of what happens it will be amazing because we are doing it together.” 

Alec knew he was right. Everything he’d experienced with Magnus, from their very first, very public kiss, to the mind-blowing sex had just felt right. He’d been completely touch-starved when he and Magnus first started dating and no matter how much time they spent together he couldn’t get enough of him. He had briefly worried Magnus would find him too needy, but quickly realized Magnus had become equally addicted to him. Even now that they were having sex, their make-out sessions didn’t always lead to intercourse. There was so much more than that. Magnus had taught him so much. So many different ways to touch each other, to pleasure each other. Alec knew how much Magnus enjoyed oral sex, so Alec relished in sucking his boyfriend off, tasting him, swallowing him, feeling him twitch in his mouth. And Magnus often indulged Alec’s sensitive nipples, flicking and biting and pulling at them until Alec was falling apart and begging for release. Many of Alec’s masturbatory fantasies still involved a night early in their relationship when Magnus had wrapped his hand around both of their erections at the same time and jerked them off. Back then, Alec couldn’t have imagined anything else ever feeling that good. 

Alec sighed and leaned into his boyfriend, laying his head on his shoulder and speaking into the side of his neck, feeling his ridiculously soft skin against his lips. “You’re right, Magnus. I’ve been totally overthinking it.” He softly nibbled at him, feeling his heart swell with warmth. 

“I would expect nothing less, Alexander,” Magnus said, purring and rubbing the side of his face into Alec’s hair. “Like I said, there is no time limit on this. I just wanted you to know I’ve been thinking about it.” 

Alec nodded and sat up, recapturing Magnus’s hand in his and bringing it up to his mouth. He slowly kissed the back of it and then ran his lips over each of his knuckles and down his fingers before turning it over and kissing the palm. 

“Thank you for telling me,” Alec spoke softly, his mouth still caressing Magnus’s hand. When his boyfriend remained silent, Alec glanced up at him from under his eyelashes to see that Magnus’s glamour was gone and his cat eyes were following Alec’s mouth and burning with desire. “Now, do you mind if I get back to my book? I was at a really interesting part.” Alec dropped Magnus’s hand just as those eyes darted up to Alec’s face, his pupils narrowing with disdain. 

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood. You’ve become such a tease. What kind of monster have I created?” Magnus huffed and made to get up just as Alec burst out laughing and grabbed him by the waist, pulling him into his lap. 

“I’m just kidding. Don’t be mad.” Alec mouthed kisses at Magnus’s jawline while the warlock continued to sulk. “Besides, there was something I wanted to talk to you about, too.” 

“Do tell.” Magnus’s voice was dripping with sarcasm. 

“Well,” Alec began, as his fingers made their way to Magnus’s chest and started unbuttoning his shirt. “I was alone in my room at the Institute the other night,” he pushed Magnus’s shirt open and began to run his hands over his well-formed abs. “And you were busy with that crazy old lady client of yours…”

“Uh huh,” Magnus muttered as Alec pushed his shirt off of his shoulders. 

“…and I stumbled across this fascinating video online,” Alec ran his tongue over Magnus’s collarbone and smiled to himself when he felt Magnus shiver. “That I thought, maybe, if you were interested, we could watch together?” 

“That depends,” Magnus said, his voice barely above a whisper as Alec’s hand slipped into the back of his pants and cupped his ass. “What was this video about?” 

“Let’s just say it made me think that I should start incorporating yoga into my daily training routine,” Alec replied with a smirk. 

“Well,” Magnus exhaled shakily, trying to maintain his composure. “I’ve always thought Sundays were a great day for watching movies.”  
…………………………………………………………………


	4. Magnus's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has a very good week. 
> 
> Alec gives Magnus two things he's been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than the others because there was a lot to say and I wanted it all to be from Magnus's perspective. 
> 
> If you haven't heard "Hood" by Perfume Genius (linked to this ff) now would be the time because it is the inspiration for this entire story and heavily influences the ending dialogue.

………………………………………….  
Magnus had never been so sure of anything in his 400 years. This was turning into the best week of his life. 

As he scurried around the apartment awaiting Alec’s arrival, he replayed, for the millionth time, everything that had happened since Wednesday night. 

Alec had been having a very bad day at the Institute on Wednesday and had texted Magnus late asking if he could come over. He arrived well after midnight, completely exhausted, but refusing to go to sleep. Instead, he insisted Magnus tell him all about his day to help take the Shadowhunter’s mind off of his own. They curled up together on the sofa, Magnus animatedly recounting his many appointments, attempting to amuse Alec with antidotes about some of his more peculiar regulars and managing to elicit at least a few small chuckles from his Angel. After several attempts at getting Alec to go to bed, Magnus gave in to his stubborn refusals and straddled his lap, where he stayed for quite some time as they exchanged sweet, lazy kisses. He softly caressed Alec’s neck as his boyfriend absentmindedly tangled his fingers in and around Magnus’s necklaces. He occasionally peeked at his Shadowhunter, whose eyes remained closed but seemed perfectly content to sit there indefinitely. Magus wondered momentarily if it was possible that Alexander was kissing him while asleep. 

“Alexander, are you sure you don’t want to go to bed?” Magnus asked again. 

“I’m sure,” Alec answered, chasing Magnus’s lips. “I can’t kiss you if I’m sleeping.” 

“You’re quite adorable, you know that?” 

“I’m a Shadowhunter. Shadowhunters are **not** adorable,” Alec replied indignantly. 

“Your secret is safe with me,” Magnus promised. “I also won’t tell anyone that you enjoy bubble baths, and having your hair washed.” He kissed Alec’s chin. “Or that you giggle when I tickle behind your knees.” He kissed his nose. “Or that you like being the little spoon when you’re having trouble sleeping.” He kissed his closed eyelids. He saw a slight blush creep into Alec’s cheeks and a shy smile appear on his lips.

“By the Angel,” Alec breathed out softly, “I am so completely in love with you.” 

The words rolled off Alec’s tongue as if he said them everyday. But he didn’t. He had never said them before. Magnus froze and held his breathe, waiting for Alec’s brain to catch up with his tongue. And Magnus knew as soon as it did, because Alec’s beautiful hazel eyes opened, slowly, carefully, and were filled with distress and uncertainty as they stared into Magnus’s. 

“I mean…I didn’t…Magnus, I…” Magnus could feel the heat emanated from Alec’s face as he fought to control what was coming out of his mouth. 

“Did you mean it? You’re in love with me?” Magnus whispered, daring to have a hope. 

“Yes, I meant it. I just…” Alec struggled, “I just didn’t mean to blurt it out like that. I wanted it to be…I don’t know…special, when I said it to you.” 

“Oh Alexander!” Magnus was beaming. 

“I’ve been wanting to say it for a long time,” Alec confessed, “but was kinda waiting for the right moment.” 

Magnus nodded enthusiastically, unable to wipe the smile off his face. He had been waiting, wanting to hear those words for so long. He had told Alec that he loved him early in their relationship. In the middle of an argument, no less. Alec had been shocked, but receptive. He had not, however, returned the sentiment. Whenever Magnus said it, Alec would thank him, or kiss him, or smile, but he hadn’t said it back. Until now. 

“I’m going to insist we go to bed now,” Magnus exclaimed. “I don’t want you to blame your words on exhausted delirium and take them back!” 

“Never.” Alec replied, finally allowing Magnus to pull him off the sofa and drag him to the bedroom where they quickly fell asleep wrapped up in each others arms. 

Now here he was, on a Saturday afternoon, fluttering around like a giddy teenager, changing his outfit every half hour, reading and re-reading the text Alec had sent him that morning. 

From Alexander [Received 9:06am]  
_I just found out I’m free tonight, if you want to hang out._

From Magnus [Sent 10:15am]  
_Sorry, just woke up. Of course, I always want to hang out with my favorite Nephilim. What did you have in mind? Dinner? Movie?_

From Alexander [Received 10:17am]  
_I was thinking I might be ready to switch things up, like we’ve been talking about..._

From Alexander [Received 10:18am]  
_If you still want to. If not, that’s okay too._

From Alexander [Received 10:20am]  
_Magnus?_

From Magnus [Sent 10:22am]  
_OMG ALEXANDER. Yes, of course, yes._

From Alexander [Received 10:22am]  
_Great :) I’ll text when I’m on my way over._

Magnus’s hands had started shaking so badly from Alec’s text that it had taken him five whole minutes to formulate, type, and send a response. He had tossed his phone down and threw himself back into his pile of pillows, gazed at the ceiling and smiled. When he had told Alec he wanted to bottom, he said he would wait as long as necessary to make it happen but he had secretly hoped Alec would be ready sooner than later. Just thinking about Alec inside of him, rocking against him make his cock twitch. Magnus slid his hand down his abdomen and slowly started palming himself, grateful he hadn’t yet dressed for the day. There was so much he wanted to do with Alec. While things between them had been hot and heavy for a couple of months now, their sexual relationship was still in its infancy. He couldn’t wait for Alec to feel the pleasure of being inside someone. Magnus moaned thinking about Alec’s face - the way his eyes clenched shut and his mouth fell open when he came. He started gently rubbing himself now, fully erect. There was no way he was going to be able to get through this day if he didn’t relieve a little of this excitement first. Besides, it would be better if he got off now before Alec arrived; otherwise, he would not last long once his Shadowhunter started taking control of him. 

Realizing how dry his hand was, Magnus made to coat it in saliva, stopping just as it reached his mouth. He grinned, remembering the first time Alec had touched him, given his first hand job. It was awkward, but passionate. Alec’s hands were bigger than Magnus’s and rough from years of fighting and handling weapons. Magnus returned his dry hand to his cock and began stroking a bit more rapidly, imagining it was Alec, remembering how amazing it felt despite the unlubricated friction. Alec had been hesitant, unsure; Magnus told him he was perfect. He had cum in Alec’s hand, his forehead pressed against his, and Alec had smiled and kissed him. Magnus was breathing heavy now and was using his other hand to cup and fondle his balls. He squeezed them and pulled at them, mimicking the way Alec rolled them in his mouth and sucked them with his lips. God, Alec had mastered the blow job in very little time. The things that man could do with his tongue. Panting, Magnus felt his testicles tightening and heat pooling in his stomach. His dick was feeling raw and sensitive from the dry friction but his brain wouldn’t let him stop. All he could see behind his closed eyes was Alec – Alec’s hazel eyes shyly gazing at him from behind his luscious lashes; Alec’s full red lips seeking his; Alec’s rare but beautiful toothy crooked grin – and before he knew it he was clenching every muscle, practically sitting up as his core buckled and he ejaculated all over his stomach and chest. Collapsing back into his warm sheets, Magnus’s arms fell to his sides. He felt sweat on his forehead as he tried to catch his breath. He was certain he had jerked off more since he and Alec had started dating than he did in all the years he was single. He couldn’t help it – he thought about Alec all the time which meant he basically always had a hard-on. He would have to ask Alec if he was having the same problem. He hoped so. 

Magnus snapped back to the present only to realize that he, yet again, was battling a semi-erect penis. This was his fourth one today and it was, quite honestly, becoming a bit painful. He didn’t want to masturbate again and risk not being able to perform for Alec. He had already showered, done Tai Chi, and watched a horror flick in an attempt to dull his excitement. None of it was working. 

Putting his phone down, ensuring the volume was on high for when Alec texted to say he was on his way, Magnus walked to his full length mirror, again. He was going for casual, but sexy. Logically, he knew he probably wouldn’t be wearing his clothes for too long once Alec arrived, but that didn’t mean he shouldn’t put in an effort. His hair was styled perfectly, of course. He had just had it trimmed, so the sides were buzzed very short and the top was spiked high – exactly the way he liked it. His makeup was simple; just some kohl around his eyes, smudged, which he felt made him look sexy and mysterious. He’d applied his usual glittery body and face lotion, which he had to admit looked even more amazing today than usual. He’d had the pleasure of spending the last few days in the sun, so his already golden skin was practically glowing with a sun-kissed tan. Alec would approve, he knew. Alec loved his caramel skin, often saying it looked as sweet as it tasted. That’s why Magnus opted to wear a silk waistcoat with nothing underneath it. It showed off his shoulders and his arms, as well as the top of his pecs and the color – ultramarine blue – perfectly complimented his skin tone. Having changed his pants seven times, he finally settled on a simple pair of black, linen slacks. Flat front, button up, fitted around his perfectly perky ass, but not too tight. They sat low on his hips, so much so that there was a substantial gap between the bottom of his vest and the top of his waistband. This allowed the v-shape of his pelvic muscles to be on display, for the sole purpose of making Alec drool. 

Just as he was checking out his ass one last time and trying to decide if he should put on underwear, he heard his phone buzz. He dashed to the counter to check it and he felt his heart race. 

From Alexander  
_Finished earlier than expected. Less than 10 mins away._

From Magnus  
_Great. See you soon. :)_

Magnus had less than 10 minutes left to try to maintain his sanity. Perhaps he’d have a drink – scotch, neat – to calm his nerves. Just one. He wanted to be in full control of his faculties for the evening’s activities. As he sipped on his single malt, his eye caught the bottle of tequila on his drink stand. _Maybe Alexander will do body shots with me someday_ , he thought. He would love to lick salt off that deflect rune, or suck some AsomBroso Añejo out of his naval. 

The noise of his intercom buzzing jarred Magnus from his thoughts and he quickly answered to grant Alec entry. He put down his glass, took a deep breath, and walked slowly to the front door. Not wanting to seem too eager, he waited until he heard the light knock before opening it. 

Without saying a word, Alec entered.

“Hi,” Magnus greeted him. Butterflies were swarming in his stomach and he felt a little lightheaded. _What is wrong with me?!_ , he thought to himself. 

“Hi,” Alec replied, throwing Magnus a shy smile.

As always, Alec took Magnus’s breath away. He was wearing a pair of simple black jeans and a crew neck t-shirt, and it looked like he had tried to do something to tame his hair. It was still sticking up all over the place, but there were no strands falling over his forehead and it kind of looked like it was swept to one side. He had definitely put in some effort, and Magnus was overjoyed. 

“Are you wearing a new shirt? Is it _green_?” Magnus asked, unable to hide the surprise and intrigue in his voice. 

“Uh, yeah, you said you liked the way this color looked on me?” Alec blushed and looked down at the front of his shirt, grabbing it in his fist and pulling on it, as if he wasn’t entirely sure where it had come from and what it was doing on his body. 

“It brings out your eyes,” Magnus complimented and Alec grinned, appearing pleased with himself for making such a choice. 

Magnus was about to suggest they move to the living room for a drink when he noticed Alec’s eyes roaming over his body. He was staring at the band of skin exposed around Magnus’s midsection and biting on his bottom lip. Slowly his gaze rose to Magnus’s chest, where he could feel the heat of his gaze as it ran over his exposed pecs, his shoulders, his arms. Continuing upward, his eyes locked on Magnus’s mouth and he watched as Alec’s tongue carefully slipped out to moisten his lips. Magnus knew he wasn’t doing it intentionally, but the Warlock found it to be one of the most alluring things he’d ever seen. Finally, Alec’s eyes met his and, without warning, he took a step towards Magnus. Magnus stood perfectly still as Alec lifted his right hand and gently ran the back of his fingers over the buzzed hair on the side of Magnus’s head, watching his own movements as his hand caressed his boyfriend. Magnus’s eyelids fluttered and he took a sharp breath. Alec then ran a thumb down the side of Magnus’s face, tracing his cheekbone and then his upper lip, around the side of his mouth down to his chin. On a whim, Magnus had grown a goatee over the past few weeks and had decided to keep it when he realized that Alec had become somewhat enamored with it. Besides, Magnus thought it made him look quite dashing. 

Alec’s thumb had found its way to Magnus’s bottom lip when he again locked eyes with Magnus. Magnus had been studying these hazel eyes for the last few months and he knew this look. It was a combination of lust and insecurity, mixed with determination and desire. 

“You have a tan,” Alec finally spoke, his voice low and deep, filled with hunger.

“Hmmm,” was all Magnus managed. He didn’t trust himself to speak. He was practically trembling with anticipation. 

“You are the sexiest man I have ever seen,” Alec growled, lunging forward and crashing his lips against Magnus’s. Before he even had time to process what was happening, Alec had pushed him against the wall and was devouring his mouth. Magnus groaned and threw his arms around Alec’s neck. He felt Alec’s hands wrap around his bottom and with barely any effort hoist him up against the wall, pushing into him to hold him in place. Magnus instinctively wrapped his legs around Alec’s waist and the Shadowhunter responded by pushing his body even harder against him. Magnus was completely crushed and he couldn’t possibly care less. Their kissing became frantic and Magnus was only vaguely aware of Alec’s hands sliding into the back of his pants and pushing, sliding the material off of him so his bare ass was completely exposed. Alec pulled away from their kiss as he started rubbing against Magnus, moaning into his shoulder. 

Magnus grabbed Alec by the hair, forcing him to look at him. He’d never seen his boyfriend look so desperate.

“Bedroom. Now.” Magnus choked the words out just as Alec mouth met his again. Without breaking their grip on one another Alec quickly walked them towards Magnus’s room, not remotely hindered by Magnus’s weight. He unceremoniously threw Magnus down on the bed. Before Magnus could protest, Alec grabbed his pants and ripped them from his body. As he climbed onto the bed he shed his t-shirt and in one swift motion grabbed Magnus’s legs and pushed his knees towards his chest, effectively bending Magnus in half. Kneeling, Alec pulled Magnus’s body against him, his back resting against Alec’s stomach and his ass in the air. Again, Magnus felt like he could barely breath but he just didn’t care. He was staring at Alec, his eyes wide, his dick hard, his mind mush. Alec’s hands were spreading his cheeks and he was staring at his ass, his eyes dark and his mouth slightly agape. Magnus whimpered as Alec began lightly rubbing his thumb over his entrance. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Alec mumbled, almost to himself. Magnus wasn’t even sure if he knew he was speaking aloud. “Even your little pink hole is perfect. So hot.” And with that, Alec leaned in and began lapping and sucking, prodding Magnus with his tongue. Magnus yelped, but Alec didn’t falter. Instead, he began humming and moaning as he tasted Magnus for the first time causing Magnus to throw his head back in ecstasy. He had not for one second been prepared for this. It was clear to Magnus that Alec had been doing some homework in preparation for this momentous occasion and the Warlock had never been so thankful for free internet porn. Just as the wave of pleasure Alec was causing was preparing to crest, Magnus felt him pull away. Magnus grunted in protest, but immediately silenced when he looked at Alec. His mouth hung open as he gasped for breath and his lips glistened with saliva; Magnus could feel how wet his throbbing hole had become. Alec must have recognized the same thing because he didn’t even ask for lube before sliding his finger deep inside of him. 

Magnus felt his muscles tighten and pulse at the sudden, but not unwelcome, intrusion. “So tight,” Alec whispered. Magnus cried out in pleasure as Alec began thrusting his finger in and out, twisting it and bending it in all the right ways. Just when he thought it couldn’t possibly feel any better, Alec added a second, mercilessly stretching him. Alec did not tear his eyes away from his task for even a moment, seemingly mesmerized by Magnus’s quivering body. Saliva dripped from Alec’s mouth and onto his fingers as he attempted to increase the lubrication, leaving a shining dribble on his bottom lip and chin. Magnus seriously considered magicking up a camera so he could capture the image forever. 

“Alexander,” he croaked out. No response. “Alexander!” He tried again, with a slight hint of desperation in his voice. 

Alec looked up as if realizing only in that moment that he was not, in fact, alone. 

Magnus continued. “I need you. Please. I can’t take much more.” 

Alec merely nodded and slowly withdrew his fingers, and gently lowered Magnus’s back and hips to the bed. He wiped off his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“Take off your pants,” Magnus demanded as he began unbuttoning his vest with shaky, uncooperative fingers. 

Alec did what he was told before crawling back onto the bed to lay beside Magnus. Reaching out, he wrapped his strong arms around the Warlock and pulled him close. Kissing him passionately, he rolled onto his back, dragging Magnus on top of him. 

Magnus took advantage of his position and sat up in Alec’s lap. 

“Push back against the headboard,” Magnus instructed. “Sit up a little.” He was feeling breathless, but he knew exactly what he wanted. As he had promised, he was going to walk Alec through this, ensuring it was a pleasurable and memorable experience for both of them. As Alec repositioned himself, Magnus reached into the nightstand for a bottle of lube. His body was throbbing, desperately wanting Alec inside of him. Alec had done an incredible job of stretching and readying him. He squeezed a bit of gel onto his fingers and reached behind himself, applying it to his entrance. He was still so wet from Alec’s tongue he didn’t need very much. Adding more lube to his hand he began stroking Alec’s erection, fully covering it. Alec groaned as he watched Magnus’s motions through semi-lidded eyes. 

“You’re so hard,” Magnus exclaimed as he stroked Alec one last time. 

“I know. I’m…I’m so turned on.” Magnus would have said Alec almost sounded embarrassed except his voice was hoarse and full of lust. 

Magnus climbed on top of Alec, his knees straddling his hips. He reached back and grasped Alec in his hand and aligned the tip of his cock to his hole. He kept his eyes on Alec’s face, constantly watching to ensure his boyfriend was 100% on board with everything that was happening. Alec’s eyes were wide and he was holding his breath, but he gently placed his hands on Magnus’s hips. Slowly but firmly, Magnus began to lower himself onto Alec. The initial stretch was a little more intense than he anticipated and he sucked in a sharp breath. He closed his eyes, exhaled slowly, and mentally reminded himself how amazing this was about to feel. He pushed further down on Alec, taking him in inch by inch until he felt his butt cheeks meet the top of Alec’s legs. He allowed himself to put all his weight into this seated position and he knew Alec was entirely inside of him. 

Opening his eyes, he was greeted with Alec’s flushed face; his mouth hung open and he was panting. Magnus grabbed him by the back of the neck with both hands and pulled him in for a kiss as he rolled his hips for the first time. The kiss turned into a clash of teeth and tongues as they both cried out with guttural moans. Magnus rolled his hips again, more aggressively, causing Alec to throw his head back and yell out his name. Unable to restrain himself any longer, Magnus began a steady bounce on Alec’s lap, dragging himself up and down Alec’s length. Alec’s yells turned into repetitive chants of “Oh god Oh fuck” and Magnus was moaning wildly. He began alternating bounces with bearing down as hard as he could, burying Alec so deep inside of him that he thought he was going to tear apart. Alec responded immediately and started thrusting upwards, chasing the depth. He planted his right hand on the bed and using his upper body strength drove himself into Magnus as hard as he could, over and over and over again while holding him tightly with his left arm. 

Then, unexpectedly, Alec grabbed Magnus with both hands and flipped him onto his back. Without missing a beat Alec’s entire body weight pinned him down as he continued to thrust hard against him. Magnus wrapped his legs around Alec’s waist and his arms around his back and Alec buried his face into Magnus’s neck. Their bodies were so close together and so entwined it was impossible for Magnus to determine where his began and Alec’s ended. Alec’s thrusts slowed to a steady pace and then he began rolling his hips and rocking his body against Magnus’s, barely pulling out at all. _We are completely joined_ , Magnus thought, and it felt amazing. He could hear Alec whimpering against his neck so he pulled his head back so he could see his face. His eyes were rimmed red and he was tenderly murmuring the same phrase again and again. 

“I love you Magnus. I love you so much.” 

“I love you too, Alexander. More than you know.”

He took Alec’s mouth in his and it was in that moment that Magnus realized something that caused him to stifle back a sob. In that moment, he and Alec were not having sex. No. They were making love. 

Magnus clutched to Alec as if his life depended on it as he continued to kiss him fervently. Alec’s pace started picking up again and he groaned into Magnus’s mouth. 

“Magnus! Oh god Magnus. I’m going to cum. I can’t…I can’t…” And with that, his eyes clenched shut and his mouth fell open as he thrust and grunted and thrust and grunted, filling Magnus with forceful spurts. And he continued to thrust long after he was drained and Magnus could feel the wetness of Alec inside of him, escaping his hole, dripping from him. He clenched around his boyfriend not wanting the sensation to end. 

As Alec began to soften, his movements stopped and he pulled out of Magnus. 

“Magnus, I’m sorry. You didn’t…” His voice was trembling as he tried to catch his breath and regain his composure. 

“Ssshhhh,” Magnus silenced him. “I’m not done with you yet.” 

With that, Magnus flipped them over so Alec was on his back. Reaching over to the nightstand, he grabbed the lube and squirted it into his hand. He laid next to Alec, hovering slightly over him. “Kiss me,” he said coarsely as he began stroking himself. He was still breathing hard and desperate for release. He had been so close, his cock trapped between their two bodies as Alec came inside of him. His hole was throbbing, missing Alec’s presence, and he could still feel the wetness of Alec’s orgasm. He knew this wasn’t going to take long with Alec’s strong arms wrapped around his body, kissing him passionately. With his hand pumping uncontrollably he pulled away from Alec, staring at him with nothing but desperation in his eyes. 

“I want to cum on you. Can I cum on you?” He practically shouted. 

He barely heard Alec’s softly whimpered “Yes” before he was engulfed by a wave of bliss as his cock began spewing stream after stream all over Alec’s brilliantly sculpted torso. Magnus knew he was yelling as his hips jerked forward; he’d lost all self control. His heart was pounding and his ears were ringing and he thought that maybe he was having a stroke because he was seeing bright lights that he knew weren’t really there. When he finally calmed down and was able to properly take in the sight in front of him – the mess he’d made – he was blown away by the beauty of it all. Alexander, lying there, covered in sweat and cum, looking thoroughly ravished, was staring at him, lips slightly parted, still trying to catch his breath.

“You are exquisite,” Magnus murmured as he placed a hand on Alec’s cheek. Alec continued to look at him wordlessly and Magnus wished, not for the first time, that Warlocks had the ability to read minds. After a few moments, Alec, mimicking his actions, began stroking Magnus’s cheekbone with his thumb. 

“I didn’t know,” said the Shadowhunter, finally breaking his silence. 

“Didn’t know what, my Angel?” 

“That it would feel like that.” Magnus watched as Alec’s big hazel eyes filled with tears, clearly overcome with emotions he did not know how to express. “I waited so long, Magnus.” 

“Waited so long for what, darling?” 

“For love. I waited so long for your love, and I am scared…” The words cut off as his breath hitched, almost a hiccup, and Magnus knew he was fighting to keep the tears from falling. 

Magnus felt his chest constrict as he pulled Alec into his arms, providing him with a safe place to hide his face and let his walls crumble. And in that moment, he promised himself that he would use every ounce of his very significant power to only do right by Alec, even at the detriment of his own heart. 

“Me too, my sweet Alexander. Me too.”  
………………………………………….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The End]
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this ff. It was my first and I don't know if I have another story to tell. I guess we'll have to wait and see. 
> 
> Ciao for now.


End file.
